Unattainable Love
by deemus
Summary: Growing up with a mother that says boys are nothing but trouble, Kagome has had a hard time trusting any of them. What happens when a new guy tries to change all of that? InuKag


**Chapter 1: Break Up**

"Why are you breaking up with me?" Hiro asked feeling slightly disconcerted of the situation before him. "Everything was going good, wasn't it?" He persisted as he rubbed his temples.

Kagome averted her eyes and shrugged slightly. "It's not working for me." She replied sheepishly. She never enjoyed being cruel to the people she got so close to, but it was unavoidable. She refused to get too close or attached to any guy…ever.

"But," Hiro persevered while grasping her hands in his hoping she wouldn't pull away; she did though. He wavered at his next words. "I told you I loved you…"

All she managed to do was shake her head as she looked down. "I'm sorry." With that she turned and walked away from the confused guy before her. 'Another guy down', she thought to herself as she walked over to her car.

She entered her red mustang and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm so sorry, Hiro." Kagome said to herself as she turned her car on feeling the cold harsh air from the air condition hit her bare arms. She put the car in drive and solemnly sighed to herself. "You should have never said you loved me."

Hiro watched as Kagome's car peeled out of the parking lot of their favorite Café. He, like all the other guys, couldn't grasp her heart…

Kagome scrolled into her kitchen and immediately saw her mom's eyes glued onto her laptop's screen. "Hey Mom," Kagome greeted happily with a smile plastered onto her features. "Anything to eat?"

Her mother acknowledged Kagome's presence and simply looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Hey, Sweetheart." She looked down at her laptop and continued typing, but kept her attention on Kagome. "There's nothing, but you could make something."

Kagome sighed and sat across her mother on the kitchen island. She rested her head onto her hand and sighed deeply. Her mother noticed this immediately and looked over at Kagome. "Something wrong?"

Her daughter shrugged and looked up at her Mom. "Not really…"

Her mother pulled off her own eye glasses revealing her brown eyes as they gave a sympathetic look. "Tell me."

Kagome shrugged and looked out the window nearby. She was able to get a glimpse of a couple of kids playing in the sprinklers; she couldn't blame them, it was a very hot day. She placed her attention back onto her mother. "I broke up with Hiro."

"Oh," Her mother rolled her eyes and scoffed at her daughter. "It was about time!" Her mother placed her glasses back onto her nose and smiled at her daughter. "You were becoming too close anyways. I was beginning to worry if you were going to stay with him."

Kagome smiled at her mother's choice of words. Her mother was the reason why she never got too close to any guy. She was brought up with her mother saying how boys would hurt her in the end and it all wasn't worth the pain.

Her mother continued talking. "Did he say those three little words?" Kagome nodded in response as her mother continued questioning. "Did it burn like a cold fire?"

Kagome scoffed at her mother's dramatizing words as she stood up from her stool. "Mother, I would really enjoy it if you didn't use an oxymoron at a time like this."

Her mother gave a surprised look. "You really did get close to that boy, didn't you?"

Kagome looked into her mom's eyes letting her sorrows drip away. "Yeah…I guess I kind of did."

Her mother began typing onto her laptop once again, but still said one last thing to her daughter. "Don't let it happen again."

"Don't worry," Kagome began as she turned around and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the kitchen table. "I won't." With that she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs that led to her room.

She walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She took a bite of her apple and let her mouth suck on the juice that escaped from the fruit. Chewing the apple bite, she looked at herself in her mirror.

She never thought she was that good looking, but others seemed to disagree with her. Her light brown eyes looked back at her as she scanned herself. Her brown hair was in locks down to her abdomen, as always. She rarely blow dried or straightened her hair; she only did that on special occasions, but other than that she enjoyed the way her hair looked naturally.

As for her body, she was in shape. Not to a point where you could see her muscles bulging out, but they were there…somewhere. Even though she didn't look it, she was a tough little cookie.

Suddenly her cell phone ringing brought her out of her self-examination. She quickly ran over to get it off her dresser and glanced at the caller id. She smiled to herself as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Kagome's best friend, Sango's, voice rang out in a happy tone.

Kagome jumped onto her bed and rested her head on her pillow. "Nothing much. You?"

"Same here. I'm so bored right now! Will you come over here and entertain me?" Sango joked.

Kagome laughed at her friend's words. "Yeah, sure, I'll go over right now. As long as you have food over there!"

Sango laughed. "Yeah, there's food! You can bring Hiro if you'd like!"

Kagome's laughter was halted as she heard Hiro's name. "Oh…um, there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh, no!" Sango groaned over the phone. "You broke up with him too?"

Kagome bit her lip as she muttered out a, "Yes."

"Kagome," Kagome heard her friend give a deep sigh. "You two were doing so well. Why did you break up with him?" Sango waited for Kagome answer, but when she didn't respond Sango continued. "He said he loved you, didn't he?"

Kagome hesitated on her answer, but finally gave in. "Yeah, he did."

Sango simply made an annoyed sound and said, "Come on over. We'll hang out and look for the next guy's heart you'll break." Sango muttered sarcastically.

Kagome pressed her lips together and took in a deep breath. "I'll be over right now." She pulled her cell phone away from her ear and ended the phone call.

"So what guy do you have your eyes on now?" Miroku looked over at Kagome with a smirk on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a small smile on. "No guy. I think I'm going single for a while. I tired of doing this…"

Sango scoffed. "You're tired of breaking guys' hearts?"

Kagome looked over at Sango as she was watching a show on adult swim while lounging on the couch. "Oh come on…break their hearts? I think I just ruin their egos."

"I agree with Kagome!" Miroku smiled widely at Sango. "Most of the guys Kagome go out with just want to get her in bed and try to get that through a relationship."

"You see!" Kagome said to Sango with a grin on her face. "They have it coming at them, those bastards!"

Sango rolled her eyes and turned her attention back onto the television. Miroku and Kagome, however, continued their chat.

"I wonder if guys are going to be talking about you tomorrow." Miroku randomly said while looking over at Sango carefully.

Kagome glanced from Sango to Miroku with a bewildered expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Miroku looked over at Kagome. "Do you think people will know about your break up?"

"Most of them were expecting it!" Sango said as she sat up on the couch. "A lot of people had a bet on when you would break it off with him."

Kagome stared at her friend while fidgeting with her fingers. "Really?"

A small chuckle was emitted from Miroku's mouth. "Oh course Kagome! Everybody knows you won't and can't keep a relationship going."

"It's just," Kagome sighed as she looked away from her interrogating friends. "He said he loved me!" Kagome whined, emphasizing the word 'loved'.

"So?" Sango and Miroku both asked in unison.

"Oh come on! Love? You guys know I can never get to close." Kagome said as she stood up off the floor and walked over to a couch across from Sango.

Miroku, who was still on the floor, confusingly asked, "Why can't you?"

"Because I was brought up not to!" Kagome retorted.

"Kagome," Sango said as she walked over to Kagome's couch and sat down beside her. With a hand placed oh her shoulder she said, "You don't have to live your mother's life."

Miroku simply nodded his head agreeably.

"I'm not living my mom's life. I'm living my own, but learning from her mistakes!" Kagome said as she looked back and forth between Miroku and Sango.

"Let yourself make your own mistakes." Miroku looked straight into Kagome's eyes. "Maybe you won't end up like your mother. Maybe you'll actually get a good outcome of it."

"And maybe I won't." Kagome retorted averting her eyes from Miroku gaze. She was getting rather annoyed by this talk. It happened every time she broke up with someone new. They'd always talk to her and try to motivate her to keep a relationship going.

"You're such a pussy, Kagome." Sango said with a smirk on her face.

Kagome grabbed one of the couch's pillows and smacked Sango across the head. "Shut up!"

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. "You asked for it!" She, like Kagome, grabbed one of the pillows and began hitting Kagome while she did the same.

"Ahh…" Miroku sighed out as he let himself relax on the floor while looking at the girl's pillow fight. "Such a beautiful scene before me."

Both girl stopped their fighting with each other and glared over at Miroku. Sango looked over at Kagome, "Get him."

With that they both ran over to Miroku and pounced on top of him while hitting him repeatedly. Miroku stuck his head out of the fight and shouted out, "Now I'm in the scene. The heavens must love me right now!" With that he reached over and groped the two girls on top of him and in result got screams and hits.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled out as she stood up off of Miroku; Kagome did the same.

"Miroku! Sick-o!" Kagome said irritated by her perverted friend's ways.

Miroku put his hands up in the air in defense. "Hey, you guys brought yourself into that one!"

Sango shook her head slightly disturbed with Miroku. "Change of subject, please." Sango said as she walked to sit down on the couch again.

Kagome walked over to the unoccupied couch and let herself fall back into it. She was immediately sunken into the couch's cushion as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said out as she glanced over at her friend. "Out of curiosity, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Don't ask."

"How many?" Sango persisted.

"Too many…" Kagome slightly groaned to herself.

Miroku gave a small laugh. "And you're barely sixteen years old!"

"But," Kagome began as she raised her head to look at Miroku. "I've never done anything drastic. I mean, I'm still a virgin and I've never made out with someone."

"What!" Both Sango and Miroku asked a little shocked.

Kagome pointed at Miroku, "You know I haven't. Don't act all surprised!" She turned her attention to Sango. "No, I haven't even made out with someone…it's against the rules. Making out with someone will most likely just make me closer."

Miroku let a smile come upon his face. "Yeah, I knew already." Miroku and Kagome had known each other since 5th grade so he knew a lot about her. Sango, however, met both of them freshmen year.

"Wait…" Sango said trying to take this entire information in. "Have they tried to make out with you, though?"

Kagome nodded her head in response. "They'd try and I wouldn't let them. It's as simple as that."

"Well," Miroku said as he stood up from the floor. "Kagome, I could be your first."

"Eww…" Kagome exclaimed as she grimaced at her friend's offer. "No, thank you!"

Miroku frowned as he sat next to Sango. "You didn't mind it back in 6th grade!"

"What!" Sango asked surprisingly.

"Shut up, Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed with her finger up in warning.

"No," Sango said out wanting more information on the untold news. "Tell me!"

Miroku laughed as he looked over at Kagome. "She asked." He looked back at Sango with a smile on his face. "When we were in 6th grade I kissed Kagome, but that was it. There was nothing more."

Sango glared at Kagome and Miroku. "And you never told me this before?"

Kagome and Miroku exchanged glances and shrugged. Kagome spoke up, "We never thought it was important or necessary."

Sango rolled her eyes and began laughing at Kagome. "Ha-ha, you kissed that?" She gestured towards Miroku.

"Hey!" Miroku said slightly affected by the comment. Kagome laughed, "I was young and stupid!"

They all continued talking and joking around for the time being before Kagome had to leave. She walked over to her car and stuck the keys into the ignition and turned the car on. She looked over at the passenger's seat and saw a bag that she had packed up. It was full of things given to her by Hiro. She looked away from the bag and over to the road as she began driving out of Sango's driveway.

Instead of going home she began driving over to her favorite place to relax…Lake Jewel. She always had told her past boyfriends that she hated this place just so they would never take her there. She wanted this place to be her own…she didn't want to be at Lake Jewel with a boy by her side. It was hard to explain why, but it was just the way she was.

She drove over to the lake and exited her car taking the bag of gifts out too. She walked over to the trunk and opened it up. There laid a long dirty shovel obviously used many times before. Kagome sighed deeply and grabbed it with her free hand. She shut her trunk close and began walking over towards a big tree. She stood in front of the tree and made sure she was looking straight at the lake. Then she began taking steps forward. "1" she said as she made the first step. "2, 3, 4, 5…"

Right where she stopped, she roughly stuck the shovel into the dry ground. "Here we go…" She said to herself as she dropped the bag to the side and began digging into the ground.

After about twenty minutes of digging, the shovel finally hit something hard. Kagome began to dig around the hard surface until the big wooden box was in view. She smiled to herself as she opened the lid to the box letting some dirt get into the box. Her eyes met with things of the past. Notes, gifts, jewelry, anything given to her by her ex-boyfriends were in there. She grabbed the bag beside her and began to stuff everything into the box.

When she was done she closed to lid onto the box and began burying it up again. She threw the shovel down on the floor and walked back to the tree and leaned against it. She wiped some sweat that was emitting from her forehead and looked over at the lake. It was always so peaceful; in exception to the moments where children would go around screaming their lungs out.

Kagome took a glance at her watch and felt her own eyes widen at the time. "12:34!" She grabbed her shovel and began walking back to her car. 'My mom is going to be all up in my ass…crap.' She thought to herself as she threw her shovel back into the trunk and threw herself back into her car.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome drove into the driveway of her house and looked up at her house to see if any lights were on. No lights were on, which usually meant her mom was asleep by now. Kagome couldn't blame her; she has to get up right away for work…and she's a hard worker.

Kagome walked into her house and immediately headed to her room. She changed into her pajamas and tucked herself into her own bed. She had a long day and she didn't' even do her homework. School was barely beginning and already she was behind…she pitied herself and her stupid ways. 'I'll change…' She thought to herself solemnly as she turned on her side and let sleep overcome her. 'I'll change…'

Kagome drove into her school parking lot feeling a bit distressed. She wasn't having a good day. She had just found her mother was going to be gone for a whole month starting tomorrow. She hated whenever her mom went out on big business trips. She was always so alone at the house. At least she would have the chance to invite Sango and Miroku over to have some fun.

"Kagome!" A voice shouted out instantly catching Kagome's attention. She turned around to look at the person who was emitting the voice. She smiled as he made his way toward her.

"Hey Kouga." She said with a smirk on her face.

Kouga gave one of his charming smiles as he placed his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Hey good looking."

Kagome laughed at him as she shrugged his arm off of her shoulders. "What do you want?" She asked as they both began walking together towards the school.

Kouga lean into her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You."

"Eww…" Kagome whined as she wiped the area he had just kissed. "So I presume you heard about Hiro and me."

Kouga nodded. "Yep." He placed his arm around her again which was immediately removed by Kagome. "Everyone knows now."

"How does everyone know?" Kagome asked while studying Kouga's strong features.

"Well," Kouga began with a smirk on his face. "I overheard Miroku and Sango talking about it and I knew you would want people to know."

Kagome groaned as she hit her own forehead in frustration. "You were wrong then…so very wrong."

Kouga shrugged and looked at Kagome. "So, who are you heading after now?"

"No one!" Kagome quickly replied.

"What? Why?" Kouga asked a little surprised.

Kagome looked away and over to a group of people huddled together. They were around something…or someone. "I'm flying solo and living the single life for the time being." She pointed over to the group of people and looked up at Kouga. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

Kouga scoffed and looked down at Kagome. "Some new student that all these girls are in love with! He thinks he's all that…idiot!"

Kagome shrugged to herself. "Hey, as long as their attention isn't on me, I don't give a damn. I'm just going to find Sango and Miroku. Catch you later?"

Kouga nodded his head. "All right…later." He said as he made a small wave to her and began walking away.

"Bye." Kagome said as she began walking away too. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and started to dial Sango's number. She put the phone to her ear and waited for Sango to answer. "Hello?" Sango's voice rang out happily.

"Hey, Sango. Where are you?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her feet.

"Kagome, hey! I'm with Miroku right now. Go down to the lunch patio and you'll see us."

"Wait…you're near the big group of people?" Kagome asked looking over at the group of people crowding around the patio.

"Actually, we're kind of in the big group of people!" Sango said as she gave a small laugh.

"Why are you there?" Kagome asked confused.

Sango gave a small smile. "There's a new guy and Miroku started talking to him and now they're just hanging out with each other. As for me, I'm just tagging along."

"Oh," Kagome tried not to let the annoyed sound in her voice show. "Well, get out of the group so I can see you!" Kagome said as she began walking over to the group of people.

"Okay…I'll see you right now. Bye." Sango hung up the phone while Kagome did the same.

Kagome was now where the group of people was huddled up and was looking for Sango. "Kagome!" Sango voice yelled out near the group.

Kagome sighed and made her way over to Sango. "Hey…where's Miroku?"

Sango gestured to the group. "Probably still in there. I don't know…I lost him a while ago."

Right at that moment Miroku came out of the group followed by another guy. "No you didn't lose me…I was just side tracked by some girls…he-he-he."

Both Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. "Perv!"

"Oh yeah," Miroku said as he moved to the side revealing a rather handsome looking guy. "This is the new guy! Imugasha!"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha corrected Miroku getting pretty annoyed by Miroku's pronunciation. He glanced over at the girl he hadn't seen before. He had to admit she was very good looking. He let his amber eyes sink in her appearance as he was contemplating whether he wanted to befriend her or not.

Kagome felt a little awkward of his constant staring and gave him a weird look. "My eyes are up here."

Inuyasha's eyes shot up as he looked into her eyes. 'So she has spunk, does she?' Inuyasha thought to himself with a small smirk playing at his lips. 'Maybe I'll get to know her.'

Kagome stared straight back into the new guy's, Inuyasha's, eyes. She was awed by the fact his eyes were amber and his hair was silver…it attracted her to him. Suddenly his arm outstretched to her. "Nice to meet you, um…" He realized he didn't know her name.

Kagome gave a look, but finally grabbed his hand. "It's Kagome. Nice to meet you too…"

They both stared at each other shaking hands for the longest time. This guy was going to be interesting….Kagome knew it…


End file.
